I am an Only Child
by Wake Me Up When It's All Over
Summary: This is a random story, the main protagonist being Haru Hamada. The only Vocaloid things here are Hatsune Miku and (briefly) Kaito.
**This ain't really a fanfic - but it's the easiest category for me to squeeze this in, so... Yeah! Maybe if someone reviewed me, I'll continue this storyline, okay? If you want to adopt or hate on this, please PM me...**

My name is Haru Hamada. My little sister, Ren, died four years ago. She was not murdered, she did not die in an accident, nor did she die a natural death. These are the three things my mother told me, leaving one natural conclusion to draw - but I did not dare do so.

I loved my sister, but when she died, I did not think about it. Neither did my mom. We simply never spoke about her. We would make enough for three but set the table for two. Small things like that. Not acknowledging her death, but not quite outright rejecting.

When I entered middle school, I would say, "I am an only child." The teachers were not given such personal information. My sister had not even made it to the newspaper reports, so no one recognized the name 'Hamada'. My mother and I - we lived as if Ren had never existed... or that she would come home any day now.

Then came the day a girl transferred to our school. I would not have known about it had she not been in my homeroom...

and 1st period...

and 2nd period...

and every period. But I'm getting ahead of myself now. The teacher called for attention. She announced, "Alright, gang! We have a new student today. Her name is Hatsune Miku." A girl, sitting near the back, raised her hand, "Um... Please call me Miku!" I felt sorry for her as the girls began swarming over her.

I studied her for a moment. Long black hair pulled into two ponytails on either side of her head, headphones hung around her neck... and a skirt that was definitely a violation of dress code. I smirked as that thought crossed my mind. Violet wore a belt with fake bullets. Plenty of people pretend they're wearing a uniform beneath their long-sleeved shirts and sweaters. Who cared about dress code?

This girl _was_ pretty though. I went back to my book. It wouldn't do to think thoughts like that. I snuck another glance. No... It wasn't her beauty that caught my eye. What was it? A brief image of a _-rope-creaking rafters-long black hair-neck-wrong-shape-bent-_ crossed my mind before I exhaled.

That's right. _Ren._ But this girl's name was different, and so I would have to avoid her. The bell rang, releasing me to go to 1st period. That's when I learned she sat next to me. Thankfully she wasn't loud, but at the same time I wondered why she kept sending me emails. The teacher _was_ clueless, but...

 _HatsuMiku: hey!_

 _HatsuMiku: ne, Haru-kun!_

 _HatsuMiku: Haru~_

 _Kairen: what?_

 _HatsuMiku: why's your username so oddly different~?_

 _Kairen: ...Please stop, or I will tell the teacher._

 _HatsuMiku: fine..._

I was grateful she stopped, but I felt her staring hard at me throughout the day. When PE came along, I stretched, excited to actually _do_ something. We were running laps, then doing dodgeball. The laps were fun - I really enjoy running, and I noticed Miku was pretty good too.

Then came dodgeball. Everyone was having fun, but halfway through the game I realized Miku had deadly accuracy. So I grinned, shooting the ball just there... Wham! I caught her in the leg. Suddenly I saw a classmate bump into here. Miku fell to the floor, complaining loudly. I saw...

 _-rusing water-blood-stone railings-wails-_ I shook my head. Again... Again... Not again. She looks too much like Ren. How do I stop it..? Damn. After all these years I didn't think any post traumatic stress lingered, but clearly I was wrong. I closed my eyes, forcing the memory of Ren to the surface.

 **I had a brother and a sister, four years ago. They were very kind. Then one day, my brother Kaito committed suicide by jumping off a bridge. My mother desperately starting pampering Ren, trying to make Ren forget about her brother. I had been "fine," showing little sorrow. But Ren... had come to me... and she'd asked me to help her. I tied the rope to the rafter... she'd laughed as she climbed onto the stool... and kicked it away.**

 _My name is Haru,_ I thought idly. My hands were sticky and warm.

 _I am an only child._


End file.
